User blog:IDLift3000/Plagiarism by Pakistan Elevator
DISCLAIMER: I have freedom of speech. If anyone especially from PE can't stand about my criticism, then BEAT IT, and I don't really care if you're feeling disappointed, angry, or sad. This means you can't accept criticism. Okay, on the night of October 25, 2013, when I was searching Abtech Lift on Google, I was surprised to see a Facebook link that leads to a plagiarism done by Pakistan Elevator. Did you know? They have copied this page on their Facebook status without permission. Oh that page has been plagiarised by some idiot people from Pakistani Elevator why you lazy plagiarism annoying elevator ads guys from Pakistan Elevator DID THIS? You copy the whole page without permission if any of you idiots steal any photos I WILL BOMBARD YOU ON FACEBOOK Here's their Facebook status: Plagiarism EDIT: They have stolen one of our photos on their boring catalog. I've warn them on Facebook. In response of that: Plag1.png|No offence on what I've did >:-P EDIT again: Below here are some words from them that I've copy and paste them here, as a PAYBACK FROM YOU GUYS!!! *PAK EL-PE 03''' ' Passenger Elevator Pakistan Elevator offers Passenger elevators, Modern technology based Quality Passenger elevator with minimum brake down calls, Shorter waiting time & downtime. Our elevator reflects the feature of safe operation, eco- efficiency and practical low energy consumption with the introduction of VVVF technology. Pakistan Elevator offers a wide range of elevator which adapt to the needs of Offices, Residential or Public use Buildings. Every building requires an elevator system, which is used for transportation of people inside building. *Passenger Elevator Pakistan Elevator offers Passenger elevators, Modern technology based Quality Passenger elevator with minimum brake down calls, Shorter waiting time & downtime. Our elevator reflects the feature of safe operation, eco- efficiency and practical low energy consumption with the introduction of VVVF technology. Pakistan Elevator offers a wide range of elevator which adapt to the needs of Offices, Residential or Public use Buildings. Every building requires an elevator system, which is used for transportation of people inside building. *Passenger Elevator Pakistan Elevator offers Passenger elevators, Modern technology based Quality Passenger elevator with minimum brake down calls, Shorter waiting time & downtime. Our elevator reflects the feature of safe operation, eco- efficiency and practical low energy consumption with the introduction of VVVF technology. Pakistan Elevator offers a wide range of elevator which adapt to the needs of Offices, Residential or Public use Buildings. Every building requires an elevator system, which is used for transportation of people inside building. VVVF drive ensures Passenger Elevator operate more smoothly. Nice noise control brings passenger peaceful riding experience. Passenger elevator adopts multiple traction driven method and is equipped with multiple safety and protection device to ensure safe operation; PLAGIARISM FROM KONE (100% REAL PROOF!!!) Hey guess what? THEY EVEN COPY SOME WORDS FROM KONE'S JUMPLIFT BROCHURE ON THEIR BORING STUPID CATALOG (Proof? Go download Kone's JumpLift brochure and search for any similar words on the second page. Compare Kone's words with Pakistan Elevator's words.100% similar eh? You're CLEVER!). THEY EVEN STEAL KONE'S ILLUSTRATION PICTURE FROM THEIR BROCHURE (once again, look at Kone's brochure!). I bet they don't even make this type of elevator, if it is, then THIS IS A TOTAL FAKE!!! IT'S NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF BULLCRAP AND LIE, AND CAN TRICK PEOPLE!!! In response of that, I have done the following: Plag2.png|All paragraph (highlighted, except the last one) is 100% PLAGIARISM. THEY COPY THE WHOLE PARAGRAPH AND ILLUSTRATION PICTURE FROM KONE'S JUMPLIFT BROCHURE. THEY ALSO DIDN'T PUT THIS ON THEIR WEBSITE (FAKE!!!). COME ON PE, COME ON ADMIT IT THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY COMMIT A PLAGIARISM. I WILL REPORT THIS TO KONE!!! PLAGIARISM FROM MITSUBISHI (AGAIN 100% PROOF) THEY EVEN STEAL MITSUBISHI'S CAB ILLUSTRATION PICTURES FROM THEIR BROCHURE (Proof? Go download Mitsubishi's NexWay catalog and search for any similar picture. Found one? You're CLEVER AGAIN!). Here's their cheating result: PE Plag1.png|It's so obvious eh? PE Plag2.png|So obvious again! I bet they didn't built their elevators with the EXACT cab like Mitsubishi and that illustration above! '''So what do you think Pakistan Elevator? Any words in here ABOUT YOUR PLAGIARISM. I'M GIVING THIS THE PURE PROOF AND THIS BLOG IS ALSO A RANT TO YOU ON YOUR PLAGIARISM!!! COME ON, RESPONSE TO THIS BLOG ON WHAT YOU GUYS DID YOU CHEATER!!!' How you like that huh Pakistan Elevator? EAT YOUR STUPID PLAGIARISM I WILL MAKE A RANT VIDEO ABOUT YOUR WHOLE PLAGIARISM!!!